Battlefield Albumfic
by LovesLikeABattlefield
Summary: The Cedric/Harry songfic. All chapters/songs taken from Jordin Sparks' album Battlefield


No Parade

Where do we get off the track 

What was it that brought us down  

I'm already waking up or how I've been asleep too long 

Losing you is hard enough 

Not knowing when anything was wrong

Harry sat at the window sill in the boys dorm, it was way past midnight, he stared out looking at the full moon. Everyone else was asleep, he had been dumped earlier by the love of his life, Cedric Diggory. Harry felt the tears flow down his face and he made no attempt to stop them.

Changes come but where they go 

You never know

Cedric sat in his bed in his dorms, he honestly didn't care about anything, he had done one of the hardest things he's ever had to do, break his perfect boyfriend's heart. He sighed laying down and hoped to get some sleep, last day of this term tomorrow.

Just another day like any other

Nothing in the sky said "run for cover" 

Just another reason, 

Never thought it would end this way.

Harry stared out the window and realized how empty the sky looked, no clouds, no weather, just plain black skies illuminated by the full moon. Harry sighed and fell down to his bed with a soft THUMP. He wished that it hurt so he could feel something other then his broken heart.

There was no parade 

No lights flashing 

No song to sing along the way 

There was no parade.

As morning broke out over Hogwarts, everyone got up and got ready for the celebrations. Harry wasn't in a celebrating mood, as he, Ron and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall, they bumped into Cedric on the way. Harry ran off, not wanting Cedric to see the pain he had caused Harry. Hermione and Ron began to give the older boy dirty looks, they knew of what happened last night.

Story was supposed to last

You were never supposed to plea 

Just somebody in the past 

Somebody I used to see 

It pained Hermione to see her best friend like this, Ron didn't fully understand but knew Cedric had basically stabbed Harry in the heart. The two arrived for breakfast and saw Harry sitting on his own at their table not eating.

Trouble craft up on us 

A warning that never come in time 

Before I knew that we were dust 

Just left behind 

Left behind 

Changes come but where they go 

You never know

The two sat next to Harry and Hermione instantly grabbed her best friend into a tight embrace, Ron turned round and saw Cedric with a sympathetic look at Harry. Ron responded with his middle finger, and pretty soon the rest of Hufflepuff and Gyriffindor got involved, whilst Slytherin and Ravenclaw stared and laughed.

Just another day like any other

Nothing in the sky said "run for cover" 

Just another reason, 

Never thought it would end this way.

There was no parade 

No lights flashing 

No song to sing along the way 

There was no parade

As breakfast finished, Dumbledore took them outside and every house took a seat on the fields, no creatures were there and Dumbledore gave a speech on the passing year and how he wished each and every one of them the best in the holidays, etc. Then with a click of his fingers, there was a parade that said Goodbye Students. Cedric kept looking over at Harry trying to get his attention.

After all the losing never hurt than last goodbye

It was sudden as butterflies

Finally everyone boarded the Hogwarts Express and the three best friends sat together per usual, it was silent and uncomfortable until Ron started telling jokes, etc, anything to cheer Harry up. Hermione laughed and congratulated Ron for being a good friend, soon enough Harry was in a cheerful mood and seemed to have forgotton about Cedric.

There was no parade

No lights flashing

No songs to sing along the way

There was no parade

No waves crashing

There was no one else around for days

There was no parade

As they all got off, Cedric passed Harry and whispered 'I'm sorry,' Harry ignored him and walked off with his two best friends back to the Borrow for a summer of memories and fun times. All you need, thought Harry, is friends, and I've got great ones.


End file.
